ABSTRACT Reduction of the significant burden of neglected tropical diseases (NTD) calls for physician- scientists and their medical breakthroughs. NIH has alerted about the need to stimulate and protect such dwindling careers. Success is significantly more likely among talented medical trainees who are early engaged in such careers. Considering this principle, the School of Medicine at Universidad Peruana Cayetano Heredia (UPCH), in collaboration with the Institute of Tropical Medicine Alexander von Humboldt (IMTAvH), developed an Introductory Research Course for the curricula of second year medical students (implemented since 2015 with support from 5D43TW009763). Bright 2nd and 3rd year medical students searching for actual lab research opportunities have started research careers mentored by Dr. Montes, Principal Investigator, and colleagues. The emerging pool of qualified undergraduates committed to medical research, along the mentoring culture and the critical mass of highly trained mid- and early career physician-scientists, determines a unique, extremely positive timing at UPCH for an organizational boost of physician scientists? careers. Reinforcing the partnership with Baylor College of Medicine in Houston, Texas, UPCH aims to leverage on this promising context to establish the first biomedical sciences dual-degree program in Peru, whose main research focus would be immunological mechanisms of neglected tropical and enteric diseases. Our envisioned Global Infectious Diseases Training Program (D43) will be offered to outstanding medical students during their pre-clinical training. To refine the final D43, this two- year planning grant aims to: 1) develop the curricular design of the MSc; 2) address in both academic institutions the feasibility of accommodating dual accreditation requirements for an MD- MSc combined program; 3) develop the induction program for MD/MSc faculty, stimulating good mentoring practices towards very young trainees; 4) pilot implement the MSc curricular components; 5) analyze strategies to optimize trainees? retention and transition into scientific independence, with involvement of Peruvian stakeholders. After completion of this planning process, we will be in an exceptional position to develop and implement a robust and highly competitive D43 application that will become a capacity building milestone of Peruvian Physician-Scientists. As former FIC trainees who returned to UPCH 15 years ago, we are eager to contribute to substantially enrich the research environment of our bright undergraduate physician scientists in training.